Elite skill
An elite skill is a special type of skill that is generally more powerful than normal skills. Elite skills can be identified by a golden border surrounding their icon. Elite skills cannot be purchased from skill trainers like normal skills can and are not available at all until the Crystal Desert in Prophecies, Kaineng City in Factions, or Kourna in Nightfall. A character may only place one elite skill in his/her skill bar at a time; putting a second one will cause the first to be automatically removed. Acquiring elite skills Elite skills are more difficult to acquire than standard skills are. The only way of obtaining them in PvE is to do the following: * Purchase a Signet of Capture from a skill trainer. * Put the Signet of Capture on your Skill Bar. * Find and kill a boss who has a desired elite skill (see locations link below). * Use the Signet of Capture near the dead boss, causing a list of its skills to appear. * Select the elite skill from a list of the boss's skills and click capture. When a character captures an elite skill, they gain 250 experience for each of their levels (e.g. 5000 XP at level 20) and the signet is permanently replaced by the captured skill. The character can have as many of these signets on their skill bar at one time as desired. You may only capture elite skills that belong to your primary and secondary professions. If you use Signet of Capture on a boss that doesn't share a profession with you, you will not be able to choose a skill to capture and the signet will remain on your bar. Alternatively, you may also unlock elite skills for PvP only by spending 3,000 faction each at a Priest of Balthazar, for example in the Great Temple of Balthazar. Also, you can purchase skill packs through the Guild Wars online store. Your heroes may use unlocked elite skills whether they were unlocked through Signet of Capture or through spending Balthazar faction. Notes When a character captures an elite skill, and he had another one equipped already, both elite skills will temporarily remain on the skill bar until he leaves the explorable area. When a character leaves the explorable area, any elite skills beyond the first are removed from the skill bar, leaving only the left-most skill on the bar (if skill slots 3 and 4 were both elites, 3 would stay while 4 would go). The other slots that contained elite skills will be emptied (but the skills remain unlocked for that character). This will happen even when travelling between explorable areas so be careful with your Signet of Capture if you already have an elite skill on your bar and plan to be out adventuring for a while. It is technically possible to temporarily have a full skill bar of elite skills (not including freshly captured ones) by using skills such as Inspired Enchantment, Revealed Enchantment, Inspired Hex, Revealed Hex, Arcane Thievery, Arcane Larceny, Arcane Mimicry, Arcane Echo and also the Nightfall Elite Skill Simple Thievery. Amassing a large number of elite skills is the objective of the Skill Hunter title. Lists of elite skills *For an alphabetical listing of all elite skills, see: Category:Elite skills *For a list of elite skills by profession, see: Elite skills list *For a list of elite skill locations, see: Elite skill locations or Skills by capture location#elite Related skills These skills operate on elite skills though not elite themselves: * Arcane Mimicry * Price of Pride * Signet of Humility Category:Glossary